The Dark Past
by kalika sevde
Summary: last chap. warning: alur kecepatan, OOC, typo, and anymore
1. Chapter 1

The dark past

Tap…tap…tap…. Suara langkah kaki tergesa gesa memenuhi lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Si pemilik kaki langsung meuju kamar rawat yang diberi tahu oleh sorang perawat di lantai bawah. DUAK ….. pintu kamar nomor 208 pun menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan seraut wajah cemas seorang wanita.

" ah… kau sudah datang, ….. robin " sapa salah seorang laki laki di kamar tersebut.

"a… kau,….. sanji…." Jawab si wanita yang diketahui bernama robin tersebut." Tolong ceritakan kejadiannya " pintanya, walau terkesan sedikit memerintah.

" duduklah dulu robin, kau terlihat lelah. Lagi pula kau baru saja datang. " bujuk seorang wanita berambut orange.

" nami benar. Duduklah dulu, robin. " sambung seorang pria bertampang kekanak kanakan pada robin.

" maaf luffy,… aku …" jawab robin sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdnyut nyeri membayangkan atau lebih tepat melihat salah seorang dari timnya terluka.

" kau hanya terlalu tegang " kilah sanji yang bermaksud menenangkan robin sambil memberikan tempat duduknya di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit pada robin.

Setelah menyamankan diri di kursi, robin menatap teman temannya satu per satu. Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan robin, nami membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

" yah…. Seperti yang kau tahu, kami bertugas meliput kasus yang menyangkut goyahnya pemerintahan di arabasta. Nah saat kami meliput kericuhan, salah seorang pemberontak yang entah di sengaja atau tidak melempar batu kearah ussop yang saat itu menjadi cameraman. Pihak berwajib tidak sempat menolong ussop dengan cepat dikarenakan kericuhan yang semakin menggila. Beruntung ussop bisa di larikan ke rumah sakit, karena angkatan udara arabasta segera melepaskan gas air mata dari udara. " cerita nami sambil mendesah pelan. Tanganya memijit tengkuknya yang meremang mengingat kejadian itu, karena ia yang seorang saksi mata pada saat itu, sedang bertugas menjadi reporter peliput acara dengan ussop sebagai cameramannya.

" lalu ussop di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dan pihak berwajib menghubungi ku sebagai penggung jawab . Dan aku pun pergi kamari " sambung luffy.

" aku baru selesai membawakan berita tentang kegoyahan pemerintah di sabaondy, ketika mendengar luffy berteriak dengan handphonenya, dan berlari menuju tempat parkir. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun meminta nya ikut bersama. " sahut sanji.

" sekarang bagaimana, kapten ? " Tanya robin, mengalihkan pandangan pada pemred mereka, monkey d. luffy yang seorang penggemar bajak laut.

" aku sudah mnghubungi stasiun tv pusat one piece di grand line. Kemungkinan besar kita akan merekrut karyawan baru. Karena seluruh karyawan yang bertugas sebagai cameraman di one piece sudah diterjunkan ke lapangan untuk meliput kericuhan di beberapa daerah, yang entah mengapa terjadi di saat yang hampir bersamaan saat ini. Dan besar kemungkinan kau akan diterjunkan juga sebagi reporter di arabasta, mengingat daerah ini yang mengalami goncangan kepemerintahaan yang paling parah, dan tentu saja kaarena kau yang paling senior di anatara kami…. " seloroh luffy sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya yang paling lebar ketika melihat robin melebarkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia kurang yakin. " jangan khawatir,… aku akan menjadi back up mu. Kita kan nakama…." Sambung luffy Meyakinkan robin….

The dark past

Entah sejak kapan hening itu tercipta. Yang jelas saat ini hanya suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar. Robin masih memikirkan kata kata terakhir luffy sebelum ia kembali ke op untuk membantu GM mereka dalam menentukan cameraman yang akan menggantikan usop ' …kedudukanmu sebagai coordinator liputan akan dipertaruhkan….' . robin menghela nafas lelah. Tentu saja ia agak cemas, mengingat susahnya menjadi coordinator liputan di stasiun tv terbesar di dunia, yang berpusat di grand line, one piece tv. Dan keheningan itu berakhir ketika terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar. Tampak nami dan sanji datang sambil membawa tiga gelas berbahan sterofoam yang uap hangatnya tampak mengepul. Sanji memberikan salah satu gelas berisi kopi itu pada robin, dan mengangguk hikmat ketika robin menggumamkan terimakasih. Untuk saat ini sanji tidak ingin menggoda baik robin maupun nami seperti biasanya mengingat sekarang dimana mereka berada.

Robin mengalihkan pandangnnya dari gelas ketika melihat nami berjalan menuju sofa sambil menyesap kopi yang ia beli.

" nami, GM baru saja menelponku…." Robin membuka percakapan.

"apa yang ia inginkan ? " Tanya nami

" kita sudah mendapatkan cameraman baru. Aku diminta kesana besok untuk melihatnya…." Sahut robin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari nami yang mengerjapkan matanya demi mendengar kata kata robin barusan. " dan kita akan membuat camp untuk penyiaran berita yang akan langsung tersambung ke op tv di pinggir daerah arabasta. GM juga berpesan agar kau bersiap karena untuk sementara kau akan di alih fungsikan dari reporter menjadi presenter." Sambung robin lagi.

Nami mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sanji yang hanya diam mendengar percakapan dirinya dan robin sambil bersandar di meja nakas di samping ranjang ussop." Sepertinya situasi saat ini semakin sulit " kata nami, masih belum mengalihkan kegiatan sanji yang mulai menyalakan pematik apinya dan mulai menyalakan rokok.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dahinya mengerinyit seolah olah sedang berpikir keras. ' tenda, kabel, beberapa unit _camera jenis MD 10.000, tripod, mixer___ ' ia mengabsen semua barang barang yang ada didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju Arabasta.

" Kita akan membuat _camp_ di pinggir daerah Arabasta untuk mempermudah saluran informasi " celetuk Robin.

Bukannya mengerti, Zoro malah semakin bingung. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan keningnya yang semakin bertambah. " Setahu ku OP adalah stasiun TV terbesar di Dunia. Bukankah kantor cabang OP sudah tersebar dimana mana ?"

" OP memang stasiun TV swasta terbesar di dunia. Kantor pusatnya berada di Grand Line. Kantor cabangnya pun sudah tersebar di penjuru Dunia. East Blue, Sabaondy, Whiskey Peak, Tequila wolf. Tapi ada beberapa daerah yang tidak bisa kami masuki seenaknya. Kami menyebutnya _blind spot." _Jawab Robin. Tangannya dengan cekatan bergerak di atas kertas. Mengecek barang barang yang dibawa satu per satu.

" Biar Aku tebak, Negara itu Arabasta, kan ?" tebak Zoro, tampak paham dengan ucapan Robin. Keningnya tak lagi berkerut bingung.

" Begitulah,…." Jawab Robin acuh. " Namun begitu,undang undang perlindungan pers tetap berlaku. " sambung Robin lagi. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ia lakoni sedari tadi.

" Hancock, seluruh persiapan sudah beres. Ini daftar barang barang yang Kami bawa. " Robin menghampiri Hancock yang berdiri di depan pintu, mengawasi Mereka.

Jari jari panjang nan lentik milik Hancock mengambil kertas dari tangan Robin dan membolak baliknya cukup cepat. Ia lalu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Tapi Ia kemudian berbalik, menatap Robin yang masih di posisinya. " jangan sampai gagal, Nico Robin,…." Kata Hancocok memperingatkan. Ialu masuk ke kantor.

' Arogan sekali,..' pikir Zoro ketika tak lagi mendengar suara ketukkan hak sepatu Hancock yang beradu dengan ubin kantor.

Zoro merasa ada yang aneh saat memasuki mobil. Keningnya yang memang suadah berkerut, bertambah lagi kerutannya saat melihat dua orang yang tak Ia kenal masuk ke mobil yang sama dengan ia dan Robin.

Salah seorang laki laki berambut _afuro_ hitam memandang Zoro lewat kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil. " Hei, Kau pasti _cameraman _baru itu, kan ?" sapanya. " yohohoho…. Aku Brook, Kita satu profesi. Dan Dia – " ia menunjuk sorang laki laki yang duduk di depan kemudi. " – Franky, _Pj McR _"

" Yo….. " sapa laki laki yang bernama Franky pada zoro. Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

The dark past

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

Zoro terus menguap selama perjalanan menuju Arabasta. Jendela yang terbuka lebar menyebabkan angin sepoi sepoi masuk, terus terang saja membuatnya sangat ingin tidur. Ia sudah akan tidur 30 menit yang lalu, jika tidak ditanyai hal yang macam macam oleh Franky maupun Brook. Robin? Jangan ditanya. Ia malah asyik membolak balik halaman buku di sebelahnya.

" Tidurlah – " kata Robin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sejenak, lalu menatap Zoro. "- Kita akan sampai kira kira satu setengah jam lagi. Dan Kau sudah menguap 104 kali dalam 30 menit terakhir." Katanya lagi.

Zoro memejamkan matanya pelan pelan. ' Akhirnya ' batinnya. Ia kemudian bersandar di kursi, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. " Tak Ku sangka Kau menghitung " katanya sebelum ia benar benar tertidur.

Robin hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai balasan yang tentu saja tak tampak oleh Zoro.

# # # #

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, Robin…" teriak Nami girang begitu melihat Robin menampakkan batang hidungnya di kamar rawat Ussop.

" Maaf, tadi Kami ke Rainbase terlebih dahulu untuk membangun tenda. Sekarang Brook dan Franky sedang mempersiapkan _equipment _penunjang produksi di sana. " Robin mesuk ke ruang rawat itu. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kantong plastik bewarna putih pada Nami.

" Apa ini ? " tanya Nami. Ia kemudian membuka kantong plastik itu.

" _Break-lunch_ dari Sanji. Ia bilang dimasak dengan penuh cinta " jawab Robin, bermaksud menggoda Nami.

" Bukankah Kalian berangkat pukul 6 ? kapan ia memberikannya pada mu?" tanya Nami. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan kotak bento (?) dari dalam kantong. " _Itadakimasu_,…" ia lalu menyuap nasi dan ikan dari dalam kotak bento. Mengabaikan godaan Robin.

" Ia menyetop Kami di depan gerbang " jawab Robin. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja kecil di samping kasur Ussop yang belum sadar. " Kapan Ia akan sadar, Nami?" tanya Robin pada Nami.

Nami memutar kursi yang ia duduki menghadap Robin. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit berhenti di udara. " Entahlah, Dokter bilang Ia baik baik saja. Tapi Mereka belum dapat memastikan kapan tepatnya Ia akan sadar." . " bagaimana dengan kelurganya?" tanya Nami kemudian pada Robin.

" Luffy sudah menghubungi Kaya, istri Ussop. OP tidak mungkin mengambil resiko membiarkan Kaya menjaga Ussop di sini. Jadi Ussop akan dipindahkan ke Grand Line Hospital. Biaya perawatan di tanggung perusahaan." Jawab Robin. Lalu hening.

" Bicara soal itu, dimana _cameraman_ pengganti Ussop ? " tanya Nami memecah keheningan diantara Mereka. Lalu lanjut menyuap _break- lunch_ nya.

" Benar juga. Dimana Dia ?" tanya Robin pada dirinya sendiri. " Aku keluar sebentar " kata Robin kemudian lalu beranjak pergi.

Nami mengedipkan matanya bingung. Meski begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan kembali menyuap makanannya.

# # # #

Robin berjalan mengitari Arabasta Hospital. Ia ingat betul, Zoro berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya. Namun setelah dipikir pikir kembali, kemungkinan mereka terpisah saat serombongan perawat berlari lari mendorong _brankar_. ' Disekitar UGD' batin Robin. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan di _loby _sekitar_ UGD_ . Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia melihat seseorang berjalan mengendap ngendap di itu tampak celingak celinguk kiri kanan, persis seorang pencuri. Robin lantas menghampiri orang itu, menepuk pundaknya. " Kau kenapa ? ' tanyanya saat melihat Zoro menutupi kepalanya dengan kain putih. " Apa itu sprei rumah sakit ?" tanyanya lagi.

Zoro kemudian meraih tangan Robin, menyeretnya menjauh. " sebaiknya Kita segera pergi dari sini." Ajaknya. Sementara matanya masih 'awas' memandang sekeliling.

# # # #

Robin menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Ia dan Zoro sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit kala itu. " Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Semua ini kan juga salah mu. Untuk apa Kau membawa tiga pedang ke rumah sakit ? justru aneh jika Kau tidak di kejar kejar pihak keamanan dengan penampilan seperti itu." Kata Robin dengan sura yang agak bergetar. Ternyata Mereka tidak terpisah saat di dekat UGD melainkan di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Zoro di cegat pihak keamanan karena membawa senjata tajam, sehingga disangka perusuh. Zoro yang kalang kabut bersembunyi di kamar penyimpanan ( yang baru belakangan ia ketahui) di dekat UGD.

" Itu Dia ….." teriak seorang laki laki yang memakai baju bewarna abu abu bertuliskan _security. _sekitar 4 orang laki laki berbadan kekar berlari ke arah mereka. Tiga diantaranya menghempaskan Zoro ke tanah, mengunci pergerakkannya.

Robin segera berdiri. " Kami kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi teman yang sedang sakit." Kata Robin memberi pembelaan. Tangannya merogoh kantong jaket dan mengeluarkan dua buah _ID card _dan memperlihatkannya pada laki laki yang memakai baju bewarna abu abu. " Aku jamin ia tidak akan melukai siapa pun. Dan sebagai jaminannya, ia akan menyerahkan ke tiga pedang itu. Benarkan, Zoro ?" tanya Robin dengan aura hitam pekat.

" iya…iya… baiklah" kata Zoro mengalah. Ia kemudian menyerahkan ketiga pedangnya. Tapi pihak _security _masih belum percaya. Jadi mereka menggeledah Zoro, dan tak menemukan apapun selain ketiga pedang yang diberikan Zoro tadi dengan berat hati.

" Ayo Kita pergi…." Ajak Robin setelah pihak _security _pergi. " Mereka akan mengembalikannya saat kita pulang nanti. " kata Robin meyakinkan Zoro yang cemberut.

# # # #

Robin dan Zoro akhirnya sampai di kamar rawat Ussop. Nami tampaknya sudah selesai dengan _break lunch_ nya. Karena kotak bento yang di bawa Robin tadi, tampak tergeletak kosong diatas meja.

Robin menghampiri Nami yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki laki berjas putih. " Robin, ini Dokter Hiluluk. Beliaulah yang akan menangani pemindahan Ussop hari ini. Luffy sedang mengurus administrasinya. Dan ia meminta kita untuk langsung ke _camp_ setelah ini. " kata Nami. Ia lalu mengangguk ketika Dokter Hiluluk pamit pergi, dari ruang rawat Ussop.

Zoro, Nami, dan Robin kemudian duduk di sofa ruang rawat yang serba putih itu. " Jadi siapa namamu…? " tanya Nami pada Zoro, mengabaikan kesibukkan disekitar mereka.

" Roronoa Zoro "

" Aku Nami, selamat bergabung " sambut Nami tersenyum manis pada Zoro.

# # # #

" Nah, Aku pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil, _crew_ " pamit Luffy kepada ke tiga orang _nakama_nya. Ia lalu naik ke mobil _ambulance_ yang berisikan beberapa orang perawat dengan dirinya serta Ussop, tentu saja.

Setelah mengambil pedang Zoro yang di simpan oleh pihak keamanan Arabasta Hospital, Nami, Zoro dan Robin kemudian beranjak ke pelataran parkir diiringi tatapan mencela beberapa orang pihak keamanan. Bahkan terdengar bisik bisik seperti ' untung saja mereka wartawan' atau ' awas saja jika mereka berbuat kekacauan di sini' . Namun ke tiganya menebalkan telinga mendengar ocehan ocehan itu.

" Kau membawa mobil ? " tanya Nami ketika melihat Robin memencet remot kecil.

Robin berjalan menuju mobil sedan bewarna silver, setelah alarm mobil itu berbunyi ." Tidak secara teknis. Aku menyewa mobil ini untuk 6 jam saja. Dan Mereka akan menjemput mobil ini kira kira- " Robin mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dilingkari jam tangan bewarna hitam " – 30 menit lagi" kemudian Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Robin sebagai pemegang kemudi. Zoro mengikuti, lalu duduk di jok belakang.

"Apa tidak masalah, jika kita berkeliaran tanpa _ID card_ begini ?" tanya Nami yang sedang memasang _savety belt_ di sebelah Robin.

" Tak apa. Kita sudah mempunyai surat surat yang diperlukan. _ID card _juga. Setidaknya Kita akan baik baik saja sampai ke Rainbase " kata Robin. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak padal gas lalu meninggalkan parkiran.

# # # #

" Dari beberapa Narasumber yang sempat Aku wawancarai sebelum Ussop cedera, entah mengapa Aku mendapat kesan bahwa Mereka menutupi sesuatu." Kata Nami. Malam itu seluruh crew OP TV yang berada di Arabasta duduk melingkar di dalam tenda.

" Karena itulah Kita kesulitan membuka cabang di Arabasta, Nami. Wilayah ini termasuk wilayah yang 'cukup aman'. Sekali pun ada kasus, tak seorang pun yang akan membuka mulut, bahkan sampai kasus tersebut selesai. " kata Robin. Ia memangku sebuah laptop bewarna hitam. Tangannya bergerak lincah menggeser mouse kesana kemari. " Coba dengar, " Ia menginterupsi kegiatan rekan rekannya. " Rabu, dini hari, Parlemen dikejutkan dengan kabar kematian salah seorang Rekan Mereka, Sir Arlong. Sir Arlong ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di atas kasurnya dengan sebilah pisau yang menancap di dada kiri. Menurut Chrocodile, saksi mata sekaligus pelayan di kediaman korban, tak satupun orang ataupun benda yang mencurigakan tampak di sekitar rumah. Dan sampai saat berita ini diturunkan, polisi masih belum dapat memastikan siapa pelaku dan motif membunuhan terhadap korban.-" Robin memberi jeda sejenak. " – Di _posting _lima menit yang lalu. " katanya mengakhiri kabar yang ia baca.

" Sepertinya kasus ini tidak hanya melibatkan aparat pemerintah Arabasta, tetapi juga orang luar. "komentar Franky.

Robin segera membereskan barang barangnya yang berserakan lalu berdiri. " Kenshin san segera ambil barang barang yang dibutuhkan, Kita harus bergegas ! " perintahnya pada Zoro, sementara ia sendiri membongkar salah satu tas dan mengeluarkan _microfont_ dari dalamnya. " ok _crew, _segera bersiap siap hubungi stasiun tv pusat. Kita akan menurunkan berita ini kira kira satu jam lagi. Dan Kau, Kenshin san, jangan membawa senjata tajam. _Move… move…move…! _" perintah Robin. Setelah berkata demikian, Robin dan Zoro berlari ke TKP menembus pekat malam.

**TBC**

**NB :**

Author lagi sibuk bikin PW untuk ujian praktek. Ngetik chap ini aja mesti curi curi waktu sambil bikin story line (abaikancurcolgajelasini).

Yosh, akhir kata Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dahinya mengerinyit seolah olah sedang berpikir keras. ' tenda, kabel, beberapa unit _camera jenis MD 10.000, tripod, mixer___ ' ia mengabsen semua barang barang yang ada didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju Arabasta.

" Kita akan membuat _camp_ di pinggir daerah Arabasta untuk mempermudah saluran informasi " celetuk Robin.

Bukannya mengerti, Zoro malah semakin bingung. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan keningnya yang semakin bertambah. " Setahu ku OP adalah stasiun TV terbesar di Dunia. Bukankah kantor cabang OP sudah tersebar dimana mana ?"

" OP memang stasiun TV swasta terbesar di dunia. Kantor pusatnya berada di Grand Line. Kantor cabangnya pun sudah tersebar di penjuru Dunia. East Blue, Sabaondy, Whiskey Peak, Tequila wolf. Tapi ada beberapa daerah yang tidak bisa kami masuki seenaknya. Kami menyebutnya _blind spot." _Jawab Robin. Tangannya dengan cekatan bergerak di atas kertas. Mengecek barang barang yang dibawa satu per satu.

" Biar Aku tebak, Negara itu Arabasta, kan ?" tebak Zoro, tampak paham dengan ucapan Robin. Keningnya tak lagi berkerut bingung.

" Begitulah,…." Jawab Robin acuh. " Namun begitu,undang undang perlindungan pers tetap berlaku. " sambung Robin lagi. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ia lakoni sedari tadi.

" Hancock, seluruh persiapan sudah beres. Ini daftar barang barang yang Kami bawa. " Robin menghampiri Hancock yang berdiri di depan pintu, mengawasi Mereka.

Jari jari panjang nan lentik milik Hancock mengambil kertas dari tangan Robin dan membolak baliknya cukup cepat. Ia lalu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Tapi Ia kemudian berbalik, menatap Robin yang masih di posisinya. " jangan sampai gagal, Nico Robin,…." Kata Hancocok memperingatkan. Ialu masuk ke kantor.

' Arogan sekali,..' pikir Zoro ketika tak lagi mendengar suara ketukkan hak sepatu Hancock yang beradu dengan ubin kantor.

Zoro merasa ada yang aneh saat memasuki mobil. Keningnya yang memang suadah berkerut, bertambah lagi kerutannya saat melihat dua orang yang tak Ia kenal masuk ke mobil yang sama dengan ia dan Robin.

Salah seorang laki laki berambut _afuro_ hitam memandang Zoro lewat kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil. " Hei, Kau pasti _cameraman _baru itu, kan ?" sapanya. " yohohoho…. Aku Brook, Kita satu profesi. Dan Dia – " ia menunjuk sorang laki laki yang duduk di depan kemudi. " – Franky, _Pj McR _"

" Yo….. " sapa laki laki yang bernama Franky pada zoro. Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

The dark past

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

Zoro terus menguap selama perjalanan menuju Arabasta. Jendela yang terbuka lebar menyebabkan angin sepoi sepoi masuk, terus terang saja membuatnya sangat ingin tidur. Ia sudah akan tidur 30 menit yang lalu, jika tidak ditanyai hal yang macam macam oleh Franky maupun Brook. Robin? Jangan ditanya. Ia malah asyik membolak balik halaman buku di sebelahnya.

" Tidurlah – " kata Robin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sejenak, lalu menatap Zoro. "- Kita akan sampai kira kira satu setengah jam lagi. Dan Kau sudah menguap 104 kali dalam 30 menit terakhir." Katanya lagi.

Zoro memejamkan matanya pelan pelan. ' Akhirnya ' batinnya. Ia kemudian bersandar di kursi, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. " Tak Ku sangka Kau menghitung " katanya sebelum ia benar benar tertidur.

Robin hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai balasan yang tentu saja tak tampak oleh Zoro.

# # # #

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, Robin…" teriak Nami girang begitu melihat Robin menampakkan batang hidungnya di kamar rawat Ussop.

" Maaf, tadi Kami ke Rainbase terlebih dahulu untuk membangun tenda. Sekarang Brook dan Franky sedang mempersiapkan _equipment _penunjang produksi di sana. " Robin mesuk ke ruang rawat itu. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kantong plastik bewarna putih pada Nami.

" Apa ini ? " tanya Nami. Ia kemudian membuka kantong plastik itu.

" _Break-lunch_ dari Sanji. Ia bilang dimasak dengan penuh cinta " jawab Robin, bermaksud menggoda Nami.

" Bukankah Kalian berangkat pukul 6 ? kapan ia memberikannya pada mu?" tanya Nami. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan kotak bento (?) dari dalam kantong. " _Itadakimasu_,…" ia lalu menyuap nasi dan ikan dari dalam kotak bento. Mengabaikan godaan Robin.

" Ia menyetop Kami di depan gerbang " jawab Robin. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja kecil di samping kasur Ussop yang belum sadar. " Kapan Ia akan sadar, Nami?" tanya Robin pada Nami.

Nami memutar kursi yang ia duduki menghadap Robin. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit berhenti di udara. " Entahlah, Dokter bilang Ia baik baik saja. Tapi Mereka belum dapat memastikan kapan tepatnya Ia akan sadar." . " bagaimana dengan kelurganya?" tanya Nami kemudian pada Robin.

" Luffy sudah menghubungi Kaya, istri Ussop. OP tidak mungkin mengambil resiko membiarkan Kaya menjaga Ussop di sini. Jadi Ussop akan dipindahkan ke Grand Line Hospital. Biaya perawatan di tanggung perusahaan." Jawab Robin. Lalu hening.

" Bicara soal itu, dimana _cameraman_ pengganti Ussop ? " tanya Nami memecah keheningan diantara Mereka. Lalu lanjut menyuap _break- lunch_ nya.

" Benar juga. Dimana Dia ?" tanya Robin pada dirinya sendiri. " Aku keluar sebentar " kata Robin kemudian lalu beranjak pergi.

Nami mengedipkan matanya bingung. Meski begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan kembali menyuap makanannya.

# # # #

Robin berjalan mengitari Arabasta Hospital. Ia ingat betul, Zoro berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya. Namun setelah dipikir pikir kembali, kemungkinan mereka terpisah saat serombongan perawat berlari lari mendorong _brankar_. ' Disekitar UGD' batin Robin. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan di _loby _sekitar_ UGD_ . Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia melihat seseorang berjalan mengendap ngendap di itu tampak celingak celinguk kiri kanan, persis seorang pencuri. Robin lantas menghampiri orang itu, menepuk pundaknya. " Kau kenapa ? ' tanyanya saat melihat Zoro menutupi kepalanya dengan kain putih. " Apa itu sprei rumah sakit ?" tanyanya lagi.

Zoro kemudian meraih tangan Robin, menyeretnya menjauh. " sebaiknya Kita segera pergi dari sini." Ajaknya. Sementara matanya masih 'awas' memandang sekeliling.

# # # #

Robin menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Ia dan Zoro sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit kala itu. " Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Semua ini kan juga salah mu. Untuk apa Kau membawa tiga pedang ke rumah sakit ? justru aneh jika Kau tidak di kejar kejar pihak keamanan dengan penampilan seperti itu." Kata Robin dengan sura yang agak bergetar. Ternyata Mereka tidak terpisah saat di dekat UGD melainkan di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Zoro di cegat pihak keamanan karena membawa senjata tajam, sehingga disangka perusuh. Zoro yang kalang kabut bersembunyi di kamar penyimpanan ( yang baru belakangan ia ketahui) di dekat UGD.

" Itu Dia ….." teriak seorang laki laki yang memakai baju bewarna abu abu bertuliskan _security. _sekitar 4 orang laki laki berbadan kekar berlari ke arah mereka. Tiga diantaranya menghempaskan Zoro ke tanah, mengunci pergerakkannya.

Robin segera berdiri. " Kami kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi teman yang sedang sakit." Kata Robin memberi pembelaan. Tangannya merogoh kantong jaket dan mengeluarkan dua buah _ID card _dan memperlihatkannya pada laki laki yang memakai baju bewarna abu abu. " Aku jamin ia tidak akan melukai siapa pun. Dan sebagai jaminannya, ia akan menyerahkan ke tiga pedang itu. Benarkan, Zoro ?" tanya Robin dengan aura hitam pekat.

" iya…iya… baiklah" kata Zoro mengalah. Ia kemudian menyerahkan ketiga pedangnya. Tapi pihak _security _masih belum percaya. Jadi mereka menggeledah Zoro, dan tak menemukan apapun selain ketiga pedang yang diberikan Zoro tadi dengan berat hati.

" Ayo Kita pergi…." Ajak Robin setelah pihak _security _pergi. " Mereka akan mengembalikannya saat kita pulang nanti. " kata Robin meyakinkan Zoro yang cemberut.

# # # #

Robin dan Zoro akhirnya sampai di kamar rawat Ussop. Nami tampaknya sudah selesai dengan _break lunch_ nya. Karena kotak bento yang di bawa Robin tadi, tampak tergeletak kosong diatas meja.

Robin menghampiri Nami yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki laki berjas putih. " Robin, ini Dokter Hiluluk. Beliaulah yang akan menangani pemindahan Ussop hari ini. Luffy sedang mengurus administrasinya. Dan ia meminta kita untuk langsung ke _camp_ setelah ini. " kata Nami. Ia lalu mengangguk ketika Dokter Hiluluk pamit pergi, dari ruang rawat Ussop.

Zoro, Nami, dan Robin kemudian duduk di sofa ruang rawat yang serba putih itu. " Jadi siapa namamu…? " tanya Nami pada Zoro, mengabaikan kesibukkan disekitar mereka.

" Roronoa Zoro "

" Aku Nami, selamat bergabung " sambut Nami tersenyum manis pada Zoro.

# # # #

" Nah, Aku pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil, _crew_ " pamit Luffy kepada ke tiga orang _nakama_nya. Ia lalu naik ke mobil _ambulance_ yang berisikan beberapa orang perawat dengan dirinya serta Ussop, tentu saja.

Setelah mengambil pedang Zoro yang di simpan oleh pihak keamanan Arabasta Hospital, Nami, Zoro dan Robin kemudian beranjak ke pelataran parkir diiringi tatapan mencela beberapa orang pihak keamanan. Bahkan terdengar bisik bisik seperti ' untung saja mereka wartawan' atau ' awas saja jika mereka berbuat kekacauan di sini' . Namun ke tiganya menebalkan telinga mendengar ocehan ocehan itu.

" Kau membawa mobil ? " tanya Nami ketika melihat Robin memencet remot kecil.

Robin berjalan menuju mobil sedan bewarna silver, setelah alarm mobil itu berbunyi ." Tidak secara teknis. Aku menyewa mobil ini untuk 6 jam saja. Dan Mereka akan menjemput mobil ini kira kira- " Robin mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dilingkari jam tangan bewarna hitam " – 30 menit lagi" kemudian Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Robin sebagai pemegang kemudi. Zoro mengikuti, lalu duduk di jok belakang.

"Apa tidak masalah, jika kita berkeliaran tanpa _ID card_ begini ?" tanya Nami yang sedang memasang _savety belt_ di sebelah Robin.

" Tak apa. Kita sudah mempunyai surat surat yang diperlukan. _ID card _juga. Setidaknya Kita akan baik baik saja sampai ke Rainbase " kata Robin. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak padal gas lalu meninggalkan parkiran.

# # # #

" Dari beberapa Narasumber yang sempat Aku wawancarai sebelum Ussop cedera, entah mengapa Aku mendapat kesan bahwa Mereka menutupi sesuatu." Kata Nami. Malam itu seluruh crew OP TV yang berada di Arabasta duduk melingkar di dalam tenda.

" Karena itulah Kita kesulitan membuka cabang di Arabasta, Nami. Wilayah ini termasuk wilayah yang 'cukup aman'. Sekali pun ada kasus, tak seorang pun yang akan membuka mulut, bahkan sampai kasus tersebut selesai. " kata Robin. Ia memangku sebuah laptop bewarna hitam. Tangannya bergerak lincah menggeser mouse kesana kemari. " Coba dengar, " Ia menginterupsi kegiatan rekan rekannya. " Rabu, dini hari, Parlemen dikejutkan dengan kabar kematian salah seorang Rekan Mereka, Sir Arlong. Sir Arlong ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di atas kasurnya dengan sebilah pisau yang menancap di dada kiri. Menurut Chrocodile, saksi mata sekaligus pelayan di kediaman korban, tak satupun orang ataupun benda yang mencurigakan tampak di sekitar rumah. Dan sampai saat berita ini diturunkan, polisi masih belum dapat memastikan siapa pelaku dan motif membunuhan terhadap korban.-" Robin memberi jeda sejenak. " – Di _posting _lima menit yang lalu. " katanya mengakhiri kabar yang ia baca.

" Sepertinya kasus ini tidak hanya melibatkan aparat pemerintah Arabasta, tetapi juga orang luar. "komentar Franky.

Robin segera membereskan barang barangnya yang berserakan lalu berdiri. " Kenshin san segera ambil barang barang yang dibutuhkan, Kita harus bergegas ! " perintahnya pada Zoro, sementara ia sendiri membongkar salah satu tas dan mengeluarkan _microfont_ dari dalamnya. " ok _crew, _segera bersiap siap hubungi stasiun tv pusat. Kita akan menurunkan berita ini kira kira satu jam lagi. Dan Kau, Kenshin san, jangan membawa senjata tajam. _Move… move…move…! _" perintah Robin. Setelah berkata demikian, Robin dan Zoro berlari ke TKP menembus pekat malam.

**TBC**

**NB :**

Author lagi sibuk bikin PW untuk ujian praktek. Ngetik chap ini aja mesti curi curi waktu sambil bikin story line (abaikancurcolgajelasini).

Yosh, akhir kata Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

NB :

Bahasa lisan, tidak sama dengan bahasa tulisan. Jadi _kok ado kato yang mambuek pangana mogok, darah tasirok, mato sambok,_ author minta maaf _supayo duso pai bakirok_ selagi pintu _sarugo sadang tasingkok, narako sadang basaok _dek rayo ka dakok. m(_ _ )m

_Happy Reading_…..

"Selamat malam pemirsa, anggota Parlemen Arabasta di kejutkan dengan kematian salah seorang rekan Mereka, Sir Arlong. Dan saat ini saya sudah tersambung dengan Rekan saya, Robin yang sedang berada di lokasi kejadian. Robin, bagaimana situasi terkini di kediaman korban?" Nami mengeratkan _earphone_ di telinganya ketika melihat gambar Robin muncul di layar monitor.

The Dark Past

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

"Ya, Nami. Seperti yang dapat Kita lihat bersama, saat ini Saya sedang berdiri di depan kediaman Sir Arlong, anggota Parlemen yang ditemukan tewas di kediamannya. Sir Arlong ditemukan terbaring meringkuk di kasur dengan dada kiri sobek, bekas sabetan benda tajam. Namun begitu, benda tajam yang di perkirakan telah merenggut nyawa Sir Arlong tidak dapat ditemukan oleh polisi. Lalu Nami, di beberapa bagian tubuh Sir Arlong ditemukan beberapa lebam yang di akibatkan oleh pukulan benda tumpul. Tetapi polisi dapat memastikan bahwa penyebab kematian Sir Arlong adalah tusukan di dada kirinya." jawab Robin lugas. Ia mentap lurus_ camera_ di depannya sambil sesekali melihat catatan kecil yang ia buat di _note book_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana.

"Lalu Robin menurut informasi yang Anda dapatkan, apakah polisi sudah dapat menyimpulkan siapa pelaku dan motif dari pembunuhan terhadap korban?" tanya Nami lagi pada Robin yang berada di seberang sana.

"Ya Nami, menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, untuk saat ini polisi belum dapat menyimpulkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini. Begitu pun dengan motif pembunuhannya, karena Polisi sedikit terkendala dengan tidak di temukannya barang bukti berupa senjata pembunuhan dan bukti bukti lain. Dan saat ini jenazah Sir Arlong di bawa ke Arabasta _Hospital_ untuk kepentingan _otopsi _. Dan satu lagi Nami, menurut Donquixote Doflamingo Kepala kepolisian Arabasta, hasil _otopsi _dan olah TKP akan keluar 6 jam yang akan datang." Mata Robin masih tertancap pada lensa _camera_ yang ditopang oleh bahu Zoro.

"Baik, Nico Robin melaporkan langsung dari Arabasta. Sekian berita untuk malam ini dan jangan lupa untuk terus menyaksikan berita malam hanya di One Pice TV. Akhir kata Saya Nami dan seluruh _crew_ yang bertugas pamit undur diri dari hadapan anda. Selamat menikmati istirahat malam Anda dan, sampai jumpa." kata Nami mengakhiri siaran malam itu, sambil merapikan _lead_ berita yang cukup berserakan di atas meja nya. Ia lalu masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju yang ia pakai selama _on air_ tadi, sementara Brook membantu Franky membereskan peralatan.

Begitu keluar dari kamar ganti, Nami mengeluarkan beberapa kantong tidur dari dalam tas. Ia menghitung kantor tidur, lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Oi… Franky, Robin dan Zoro tidak membawa kantong tidur ya ? " Nami berteriak pada Franky yang masih berada di _McR. _

" Sepertinya begitu. Mereka langsung pergi begitu Zoro selesai mengambil _camera_. Robin bahkan tidak memakai mantel. " Franky berjalan menghampiri Nami. Ia lalu mengambil kantong tidur terdekat dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Hari sudah begitu larut. Semua _crew_ pasti sudah letih, tak mungkin salah satu dari mereka mengantarkan kantong tidur untuk Zoro dan Robin. ' sepertinya mereka harus mencari penginapan terdekat' pikir Nami.

The Dark Past

Beberapa wartawan tampak duduk di tepi jalan rumah Arlong. Beberapa dari Mereka bahkan tampak mengeluarkan kantong tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. Setelah selesai dengan _microfont _dan _camera_, Zoro dan Robin pun duduk di tepi trotoar, agak jauh dari kumpulan wartawan lain.

' Sudah pukul 3 dini hari rupanya ' pikir Robin. Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah. Namun 3 jam lagi hasil olah TKP dan otopsi akan keluar. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Ia bisa saja beristirahat selama dua jam. Tapi udara begitu dingin. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa memakai mantel. Di dalam tenda cukup hangat, sampai sampai ia lupa kalau Mereka keluar pukul 1 dini hari.

Zoro, duduk di sebelah Robin yang tertunduk bertumpu pada lututnya. " Hei, Wanita " panggilnya. Ia mengulurkan sekaleng kopi hangat ke depan Robin. " Tangan mu dingin " komentarnya saat tangannya dan Robin bersentuhan. Tangannya lalu menepuk pipi Robin yang sudah sedingin es batu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengacak rambut Robin yang sudah kusut diterbangkan angin malam.

" Aku baik baik saja." Kilah Robin. Ia menatap Zoro sebal. Sementara yang ditatap dengan cueknya meneguk sekaleng bir yang ia beli bersama kopi tadi. " Mengapa Kau minum bir ? "

" Karena Aku ingin ? " Zoro berkata asal, Bahkan terkesan tidak yakin atas jawabannya sendiri, dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

" Pastikan saja Kau tidak mabuk saat meliput wawancara nanti. " Robin menggoyangkan Tangannya yang memegang kaleng, sehingga kopi di dalamnya beriak kecil.

" Kau terdengar seumuran dengan GM, jika berkata begitu " Zoro mengatakannya tanpa menoleh pada Robin.

Robin sontak tertawa mendengar penuturan Zoro. " Aku memang seumuran dengan GM, Kenshin san " aku Robin. Senyum masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

" Kau apa ?" sahut Zoro terperangah. " Eh… benarkah ? " aku Zoro sungguh sungguh, dalam hati takjub karena wanita di hadapannya tampak sebaya dengan dirinya. Tapi kemudian ia sanksi sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia lalu menatap Robin yang sedang meminum kopinya dengan serius " Kau tidak operasi agar terlihat awet muda,kan ? "

Robin yang sedang minum, langsung tersedak, bahkan kopi yang tadi ia pegang, nyaris jatuh dari genggaman tangannya yang mantap. Ia lalu menatap Zoro angker.

" Ehm…. Lupakan " kata Zoro.

Pandangan Robin terpaku pada seseorang yang menutup gerbang rumah Arong. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu orang itu menoleh kiri kanan lalu menutup pintu gerbang.

The Dark Past

Robin menggoyang goyangkan lengan Zoro " Kenshin san, polisi sudah keluar "

Zoro mengusap matanya lalu menghidupkan _camera_ dan berlari mengejar Robin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri polisi, disusul beberapa wartawan lain. Setelah sesi wawancara selesai, Robin dan Zoro melangkah lebar lebar menuju _camp_ yang berjarak satu jam dari rumah Arlong.

Robin berjalan sambil mengaitkan ke dua tangannya, walaupun sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi, udara tak juga bertambah hangat. Ia merasa bahwa darahnya membeku saking dinginnya udara.

Melihat Robin yang seperti itu, Zoro melepas mantelnya yang hangat dan memakaikannya ke bahu Robin, lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam ke _Camp_.

Robin masih mengenakan mantel Zoro saat mengawasi Franky yang mulai menyalakan _mixer_. Matanya terasa berat dan rasa dingin udara pagi masih tersisa, sehingga tubuhnya agak menggigil. Ia menoleh ke belakang ketika sebuah tangan mengulurkan segelas _mug_ yang berisi teh hangat padanya. " Terima kasih " katanya dengan suara agak lemah. Semalaman memburu berita tanpa sempat tidur membuat tenaganya berkurang drastis.

" Istirahatlah – " pinta si empunya tangan, Nami. " – Kau tampak tidak sehat. Lihat – " tunjuknya ke ruang lepas di samping _McR_ " – si kepala hijau bahkan sudah tertidur begitu selesai memberikan kaset pada Brook "

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Robin. Ia lalu pergi ke ruang lepas itu setelah menghabiskan tehnya. Sebelum pergi ia berpesan pada Nami untuk membangunkannya 3 jam lagi.

The Dark Past

Sesuai janjinya, Nami membangunkan Robin 3 jam kemudian. Robin beranjak ke kamar mandi darurat yang mereka bangun bersama kemarin, untuk membersihkan diri, setelah itu ia lalu membangunkan Zoro sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Kenshin san " panggilnya. Namun, setelah 5 menit, Zoro masih bergeming.

" Biar Aku saja " tawar Nami yang gemas memperhatikan Robin dari _McR_ sedari tadi. Ia berjongkok di dekat telinga Zoro, menghela nafas, lalu …. " ZORO,…. SAATNYA MELIPUT HASIL OTOPSI ! " pekiknya.

Diluar dugaan, reaksi yang mereka dapatkan dari Zoro hanya gumaman berupa ' iya… iya… cerewet ' dan garukan di daun telinga.

Robin memiringkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Zoro. Sementara Brook dan Franky melongo memperhatikan dari McR.

The Dark Past

Zoro mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri selama perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Tak lupa mengucapkan beberapa gerutuan seperti ' wanita iblis' atau' tangan Wanita itu terbuat dari apa sih ' dan sebagainya.

" Jangan menggerutu terus. " Robin memperingatkan sambil memasang _earphone_ di telinganya dan bersiap di depan _camera_. Setelah merespon basa basi dari Nami di _studio_, Robin mulai menceritakan situasi di depan rumah sakit, tempat jumpa pers di langsungkan.

" Pemirsa, pintu yang ada di belakang Saya saat ini, adalah pintu menuju ruangan otopsi Sir Arlong. Dan keramaian yang tampak pada layar kaca Anda, adalah kumpulan insan pers yang diundang oleh pihak berwajib untuk mengkonfirmasi perihal kematian Sir Arong. Dan saya tidak menemukan satu pun, baik penduduk Arabasta maupun anggota parlemen lain berada di dalam kerumunan. Namun menurut jadwal, rekan rekan terdekat Sir Arlong saat ini sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi. Dan rekan Sir Arlong yang menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi saat ini diantaranya adalah Gecko Moria yang dicabut dari jabatannya di perlemen karena kesaksian Arlong atas tindak korupsi yang ia lakukan, serta Chrocodile, saksi mata yang menemukan jenazah Sir Arlong pertama kali." Tepat setelah Robin selesai berbicara, pintu di belakangnya terbuka lebar. Menampilkan beberapa orang laki laki yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan.

Seorang laki laki yang bernama Donquixote Doflamingo berdehem keras didepan _microfont_ yang telah di sediakan. " Kami menemukan bukti baru saat olah TKP tadi malam. Yaitu berupa serpihan batu yang diduga berasal dari patung mahal setinggi 30 cm koleksi Sir Arlong. Dan menurut kesaksian Sir Chrocodile, kami menyimpulkan kronologis kejadian yang dirunut seperti berikut : ' malam itu Sir Arlong sedang berada di kamarnya,memeriksa aset kekayaan yang ia miliki, karena beberapa sertifikat dan berlian koleksinya di temukan berserakan di atas kasur. 5 berlian termahal koleksi sir Arlong tidak dapat ditemukan di TKP. Korban terbunuh saat hendak memanggil bala bantuan karena ditusuk dari belakang dengan pisau koleksinya yang ia beli di Ohara beberapa tahun silam, setelah sempat dilumpuhkan dengan bantingan yang kuat ke lantai oleh tersangka. Saat ini kami sedang mengejar pelaku pembunuhan dan kasus ini kami nyatakan ditutup " Doflamingo, kepala kepolisian Arabasta berbicara lantang di hadapan puluhan Lensa camera. Blits camera dari media cetak juga ikut mewarnai jumpa pers saat itu. " Ada pertanyaan ? " ia berbasa basi pada para pers. Tak lupa dengan sedikit senyuman. Ia lalu menunjuk Robin yang mengacungkan tangan.

Robin yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari tempat duduk Doflamingo berjalan mendekat " menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, Sir Arlong pernah menjadi tersangka yang menyebabkan meninggalnya ratusan ilmuan yang berdomisili di Ohara beberapa tahun silam. Namun dibebaskan karena tidak adanya bukti yang konkrit…."

Seperti tersadar kearah mana pertanyaan Robin, Flamingo berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Robin tajam. " Seperti yang saya ucapkan, tidak ada indikasi lain dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. " ia menegakkan bahunya menatap semua yang ada disana serius.

Namun Robin tak menghiraukannya " apakah ini erat kaitannya dengan kejadian yang terjadi di Ohara 22 tahun silam…"

Doflamingo menghampiri Robin dengan mata nyalang, tampak marah. Ia nyaris menampar Robin jika saja tidak ada dua tangan yang menahan pergerakkannya. Zoro yang melihat kejadian itu pun, menarik Robin ke belakang punggungnya menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Robin dengan _camera stand by_ di topangan bahunya yang mentap, meyorot wajah Flamingo.

Kejadian barusan sontak membuat wartawan lain bingung. Menagapa Flamingo sebegitu murkanya mendengar ucapan Robin. Flamingo yang sadar akan situasi. Menenangkan dirinya dengan helan nafas yang panjang dan berat. " Dari perkataan anda, anda seperti tidak percaya pada pihak kepolisian. – " Flamingo menarik kembali semua wibawanya yang sempat hilang " – dan sejujurnya, itu semua membuat saya tersinggung. Sekalipun begitu, saya seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini. Oleh karena itu, saya minta maaf, nona " pintanya dengan wajah penuh sesal.

Robin dan zoro kembali ke _camp_ setelah jumpa pers berakhir. Robin diam seribu bahasa dalam perjalanan, Zoro pun tidak berniat membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Walau begitu ia meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Robin menepuknya lembut. " pendapat yang kritis " ungkapnya. " Walau kita adalah seorang wartawan, bukan berarti kita orang yang paling benar "

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil mereka di ujung jalan. " sebenarnya ada kejanggalan dalam kasus ini yang mesti saya sampaikan. Tetapi, bisakah anda menyembunyikan keberadaan dan identitas saya ? " orang tersebut memberi syarat pada Robin ada Zoro.

" Tentu, jika kami tidak melakukannya kami justru akan melanggar kode etik jurnalistik. Benarkan ? " Robin menoleh kepada Zoro untuk meminta dukungan.

" kalau begitu mari ikut dengan saya " ajak orang tersebut. Ia membawa zoro dan Robin menuju jalan ke rumah Arlong.

Robin membiarkan Zoro dan orang itu berjalan memimpin di depannya. Ia merapikan kemejanya sebentar, memeriksa semua kancingnya, lalu mengikat tali sepatunya, kemudian berjalan menyusul Zoro dan Chrocodile.

' _Gotcha_ ' ….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Past

Robin berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Instingnya berteriak untuk lari, namun ia hiraukan. Sejak semula, ia sudah tau resiko yang akan di terimanya jika ia meloloskan permintaan orang itu. Sejak awal, inilah yang ia tunggu. Menghancurkan orang orang yang telah meluluh lantakkan tanah kelahiran serta keluarganya. Namun ia sedikit bimbang. Ia mungkin saja sudah siap mengantar nyawa, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menjadi korban dari segala rencananya. Ia mengangkat telepon genggam miliknya kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga. Setelah itu ia menutup matanya sejenak. Sekilas teringat olehnya kata kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang ibu, 'kesiapan kita bukan berarti kesiapan tim. Tetapi kesiapan tim sudah pasti kesiapan kita'

The Dark Past

Disclaimer :Eiichiro Oda

Chrocodile, nama orang itu. Ia mengajak Robin dan Zoro masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam kediaman Arlong. Ruangan bercat putih dengan bau apek itu penuh terisi oleh berbagai macam alat, seperti tabung kimia dan selang selang yang entah mengarah kemana, serta lemari yang menyimpan berbagai kertas kumal yang tersusun di dalamnya. Ada pula air bewarna kuning pucat di dalam gelas yang berbau tajam, yang kemungkinan adalah cairan kimia. Sekilas, ruangan itu tampak seperti laboratorium mini, dan sepertinya memang begitu.

"Aku harus menghubungi tim yang ada di camp agar mempersiapkan penurunan berita ini" pamit Robin pada Chorocodile, ia tak ingin dianggap tak sopan. Chrocodile mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Nami, tolong sampaikan kepada Franky agar menyambungkan sinyal pemancar kita dengan stasiun pusat …." Suara Robin terdengar kian samar di telinga Zoro. Zoro meletakkan kameranya di sebuah meja kecil yang berhadapan dengan jendela di belakang pintu. Sebenarnya ia agak was-was meletakkan 'nyawanya' disana 'bagaimana kalau aku lupa dimana menaruhnya?' pikirnya. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihan perhatiannya.

"Nah, ini dia…" Chrocodile memperlihatkan sebongkah batu(?) di genggamannya kepada Robin dan Zoro. Chrocodile tersenyum misterius saat melihat Robin dan Zoro berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Batu?" Zoro mengerutkan keningnya ketika meihat batu yang ada di genggaman Chrocodile.

"Bukan batu biasa. Itu adalah potongan Poneglyph-" Robin berkata pada Zoro. Tangannya ia lipat di dada. Wajahnya mentap batu itu, kemudian Chrocodile "-benarkan?"

"Bagus sekali, Nico Robin. Kau masih mengingat benda ini dengan jelas. Aku jadi bertanya tanya, apakah kau juga masih mengingat huruf huruf kuno yang tertra di Poneglyph ini?" senyum di bibir Chrocodile tak juga surut saat bertanya pada Robin.

Robin menarik lengan Zoro, mengajaknya mundur menjauhi Chorocodile. "Seumur hidup aku mempelajarinya, mana mungkin bisa lupa begitu saja" ia memandang angkuh ke arah Chrocodile.

"Khe,…." Chorocodie mendengus. "Sayang sekali, Olivia tidak disini. Kira kira bagaimana perasaannya saat mengetahui anak yang mati matian ia lindungi mengantar nyawanya sendiri, ya?" senyumnya kian lebar saat Zoro dan Robin sudah mundur mendekati pintu.

Robin merasa badannya lemas seketika. 'Sial, cepat sekali mereka' pikirnya sebelum pandangannya benar benar gelap.

Zoro menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara berdebum pelan. Di sampingnya Robin sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Namun belum sempat ia bertindak, suatu benda menempel di tengkuknya dan ia pun terhuyung ke depan, tak sadarkan diri.

"Tak ku sangka semudah ini. Yah, setidaknya aku berharap ada perlawanan walaupun sedikit." Kata seorang laki laki dengan senyum meremehkan. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan sebuah senter yang ia pegang. "Kenapa tidak langsung dihabisi saja?" tanyanya kemudian kepada Chrocodile.

"Aku membutuhkan wanita itu membaca Poneglyph, Flamingo." Chrocodile menunjuk Robin dengan dagunya.

Flamingo berjongkok didekat Zoro, lalu menarik rambutnya agar wajah Zoro terangkat. "Lalu dia?" tanyanya. Ia mengamati Zoro lekat lekat 'seratus dua puluh juta berry' gumamnya.

"Aku masih membutuhkan kedua duanya" Chrocodile menginterupsi pikiran pikiran Flamingo."Tetapi begitu selesai, kau boleh mengambil mereka semua" janjinya sambil tersenyum licik.

The Dark Past

Zoro mengerjapkan matanya saat tersadar. Pupil matanya mengecil karena pencahayaan yang minim. Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Sumber cahaya satu satunya berasal dari beberapa celah kecil yang terdapat pada langit langit ruangan. Pikirannya masih belum fokus, ketika ia merasakan gerakan kecil yang menghentak hentak di balik pungggungnya. Ketika ia menoleh, sadarlah ia bahwa sekarang, dirinya diikat dan didudukan bertolak dengan punggung Robin. Wanita itu menghentak hentakkan tangannya sambil sesekali merenggut tali yang nyaris tak bisa dilepas dari tangannya. Wanita itu mentap Zoro ketika sadar ia sudah bangun dari 'tidurnya'.

Robin menyikut rusuk Zoro yang berada dibelakangnya, memintanya untuk memperhatikan. Zoro balik memandang Robin dengan tatapan yang bisa di artikan apa-yang-kau-inginkan. Robin menggulirkan matanya ke bawah menuju kedua kakinya yang duduk bersimpuh. 'Tak ada yang aneh' pikir Zoro. Namun ia memandanginya lagi dngan seksama. 'Kecuali goresan tipis itu'. Zoro menyeringai mendapati keanehan tersebut yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Robin, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Robin bangkit sedikit dari duduknya, layaknya orang yang sedang berjongkok, namun bukan menumpu berat badannya dengan telapak kaki, melainkan dengan ke sepuluh ujung jari kakinya. Tangan Zoro bergerak cepat mengambil sesuatu yang berkilat dari dalam goresan yang agak melebar di sol sepatu Robin, pisau lipat. Setelah mendapatkannya, dengan segera Zoro memotong tali yang mengikat mereka. Saat sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membebaskan diri, pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka menjeblak terbuka. Baik Robin maupun Zoro sama sama menyipitkan mata mereka ketika cahaya yang lebih besar mendadak masuk melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar. Namun mereka tak punya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, karena kemudian beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. Mereka menyeret Robin dan Zoro secara paksa.

Diluar ruangan jauh lebih terang. Robin memejamkan matanya sejenak menyesuaikan kapasitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia tak melihat siapa pun disini. Kemungkinan mereka hanya lewat. Dan benar saja, mereka melewati beberapa ruangan dan tikungan, lagi dan lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari besi yang tebal. Orang orang itu membawa mereka masuk, lalu mendorong mereka ke depan meja besar bewarna coklat muda. Di belakang meja terdapat sebuah kursi yang dapat berputar 360 bewarna hitam.

"Punya permintaan terakhir?" seorang laki laki berjalan ke arah mereka. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _handgun_ jenis _revolver kaliber_ .22 mm.

Robin memandang laki laki itu sengit. "Kembalikan ibuku!" ia tersenyum, menantang Chrocodile.

"Kau akan segera menyusul ibumu. Itu hanya permintaan yang bodoh, Nico Robin" ejeknya. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau menolongku membacakan-" ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tampaklah beberapa orang berbadan kekar memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka memperlihatkan sebuah potongan batu yang 'cukup' besar ke hadapan Robin. "-Poneglyph ini?"

Robin tertawa sarkastik. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya retoris.

"Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit motivasi" Chrocodile tersenyum kian lebar. Ia menjentikkan kembali jarinya. Mata Robin menyipit begitu seorang laki laki lain memasuki ruangan. Laki laki itu memandang Robin bengis. Ia kemudian memutar mutar tongkat ditangannya dengan dramatis.

"Donquixote Doflamingo" desis Robin tak senang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Nico Robin" ia menyeringai mengejek. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Robin, mncengkeram dagunya dengan kasar. "Turuti saja yang ia perintahkan. Kalau tidak-" ia memandang Zoro yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah Robin dengan skeptis, lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Robin. Di tariknya kerah baju Zoro dengan kasar, lalu di seretnya menjauh.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai" perintah Chrocodile. Ia melemparkan buku yang sangat tebal ke depan Robin. Namun diluar perkiraan, Robin begitu keras kepala. Ia hanya diam memandang buku yang tergelatak tak berdaya di hadapannya. "Klek.." lagi lagi terdengar suara jari yang di jentikkan, namun kali ini disusul oleh suara jeritan kecil.

Robin tetap bergeming, walaupun hatinya menjerit agar semua ini dihentikan. Ia semakin bimbang ketika suara jeritan tak lagi terdengar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Bibirnya bergetar begitu melihat Zoro menutup mulutnya meski Flamingo tetap menghujani tubuhnya dengan pukulan.

"Fufufufufu,… kau keras kepala juga" Flamingo berkata sambil mengusap ngusap kepala Zoro kasar. "Ayo kita lihat. Bagaimana dengan ini -" ia menyentuhkan ujung tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk memukul tadi, ke punggung Zoro. Zoro meringis begitu merasakan 'kejutan' di sekitar punggungnya "- senter kejut" ia menyentrum Zoro berkali kali, kemudian tertawa senang.

"Cukup bermainnya, Flamingo. Aku punya cara yang lebih praktis" Chrocodile tersenyum licik. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang berisi tabung kimia.

"Che,… jika aku tidak sedang bekerja sama dengan mu kau pasti juga sudah habis" cerca Flamingo. Namun begitu ia tetap menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau tau ini apa?" Chrocodile mendekatkan sebuah tabung bening berisi cairan yang juga bening pada Robin. Hidung Robin mengerinyit saat mencium bau cairan yang dikibas kibaskan Chrocodile padanya. "Ini namanya HCl, atau kau bisa menyebutnya air keras. Kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya jika larutan ini mengenai kawan hijaumu itu, bukan?" Robin masih bergeming. Namun keraguan mulai muncul di matanya. 'Tinggal sedikit lagi' batin Chrocodile. "Kau masih ragu?" tanyanya lagi. Ia meneteskan beberapa cairan itu ke furniture terdekat.

Mata Robin terbelalak begitu furniture tadi meleleh. Matanya bahkan terlihat hampir keluar dari rongganya ketika Chrocodile mendekat ke arah Zoro. Dan selanjutnya Robin menjerit begitu cairan tadi menitik ke tangan Zoro. "CEPAT SIRAM TANGANNYA DENGAN AIR, AKU AKAN MEMBACAKANNYA. AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA" pekiknya histeris, sementara Zoro belum menyadari apa yang menimpanya.

Chrocodile tertawa licik. "Jika kau bersedia sedari tadi, kejadiannya tidak mungkin seperti ini" ia berbicara dengan nada dan raut menyesal yang kentara sekali dibuat buat. Ia kemudian menyuruh seseorang menyiram tangan Zoro tadi dengan air yang banyak. "Nah, ayo kita mulai"

Robin mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kejadian tadi. "Baik, tapi sebelumnya kita harus kembali ke Ohara. Semuanya ada di sana" lalu menatap Zoro penuh sesal.

The Dark Past

Disinilah mereka berada. Dengan hati hati mereka berjalan di sekitar reruntuhan bangunan yang berceceran. Mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan rumah yang menghitam dan tampak 'rapuh' "Sebelah sini" Robin menginterupsi rombongan di belakangnya dengan wajah datar. Mereka memasuki salah satu dari rumah yang hancur itu. Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Robin membukakan sebuah pintu. Ruangan itu tergolong cukup rapi, walaupun debu menggunung disana sini.

"Ambil saja yang kau perlukan." Perintah Chrocodile. " Dan jangan coba coba untuk kabur" ia mengarahkan_ revolver _ke pelipis Zoro yang diseret oleh Flamingo.

Robin berjalan menuju meja di tengah tengah ruangan. Ia menarik laci meja itu. Seketika tanah terasa bergoncang disusul dengan suara berderak kencang dari segala penjuru.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Debu beterbangan dimana mana. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya kelam yang tampak. Diatas sana, langit sudah diselubungi oleh awan _comulonimbus _yang hitam pekat. Bahkan berkas berkas cahaya matahari pun, tak lagi terpancar. Rumah yang tadinya dimasuki oleh enam orang manusia itu, kini sudah berbentuk reruntuhan, dengan sebuah lubang menganga ditengah tengahnya, layaknya sumur yang dalam.

"Jangan bergerak" sebuah suara menginterupsi Chrocodile yang baru akan bangkit dari duduknya. Chrocodile menoleh ke belakang. Dibalik bahunya, berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah _revolver_ yang ditodongkan ke tengkuknya.

The Dark Past

Disclaimer :Eiichiro Oda

Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang dengan cepat menyadarkan Chrocodile. Dua orang anak buahnya sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah di atas lantai. Sementara Flamingo berdiri bosan dengan kepala terkunci oleh dua pedang Zoro di ruangan lain.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" ia mendelik pada Robin dengan sedikit gusar

"Apa yang kau ketahui"

"Keras kepala" ia mendengus begitu mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Nico Olivia, ibumu, satu dari sekian banyak ilmuan yang berambisi menguak kebenaran sejarah yang hilang. Juga satu satunya ilmuan yang mendapat kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya lewat tangan para sponsor. Kau pasti tau teknisnya, jadi aku rasa aku tak perlu menjelaskannya." Ia memberi jeda sejenak "Lama ia berekspedisi, dan hasilnya tidak sia sia. Ia menemukan beberapa petunjuk mengenai poneghlyph. Tentu saja bukan berarti kami langsung bisa mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan reruntuhan itu. Reruntuhan itu harus di teliti kembali sesampainya di Ohara. Setelah sekian lama, kami, para sponsor tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil tersebut, dengan dana yang besar serta hasil yang minim, kami curiga, jangan jangan ia berniat menyimpan sendiri hasil penelitian itu. Dan dugaan kami terbukti benar, ketika salah seorang suruhan ku menemukan berkas penelitian yang hampir mencapai akhir, namun tak dilampirkan ke dalam berkas yang harus ia berikan kepadaku setiap hari. Aku dan beberapa orang teman mendatangi laboratorium tempat penelitian diadakan dan meminta semua berkas hasil penelitian selama ini. Dengan keras ia menolak dan…"

DOR,…. Satu tembakan terlepas dari _handgun_ di tangan Robin. Dengan mata nyalang dan kobaran dendam yang menyala di matanya, Robin memindahkan moncong _revolver _ke pelipis Chrocodile.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi di saat yang bersamaan. Pertama, Flamingo lepas dari pengawasan Zoro dan hal itu adalah timing yang pas bagi Chrocodile untuk melepasan diri pula. Dengan sekali sentakkan, Chrocodile berhasil membalikkan kedudukan. Kini moncong revolver itu tak lagi berada di pelipisnya, melainkan kening di Robin.

"Bocah kecil sepertimu bukan lah tandinganku" Chrocodile tersenyum picik.

Tetapi, Robin tidak tampak gentar sama sekali. Ia malah balik tersenyum tak kalah piciknya dari senyum Chrocodile. "Kalau begitu, tua bangka ketinggalan zaman sepertimu juga bukan tandinganku"

Chrocodile tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau begitu ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada matahari"

DOR,…

TRANG,…. Suara benturan besi terdengar di celah celah dinding yang telah roboh. Di sela sela nya tampak dua orang laki laki yang menatap bengis satu sama lain.

"Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Flamingo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan."

Tetapi sebelum pertarungan di mulai, sebuah cahaya menyorot mereka dari atas.

"PULAU INI SUDAH DIKEPUNG. LETAKKAN TANGAN DIATAS KEPALA DAN KELUAR PELAN PELAN!" seiring dengan cahya yang menyorot, sebuah suara yang menggema melalui toa merambat ke gendang telinga Zoro. Lalu beberapa orang dengan pakaian anti peluru serta senapan dan entah apa lagi, turun dari helikopter melalui tali yang di ulur kebawah.

The Dark Past

"ROBIN!" Nami berteriak histeris begitu melihat bahu Robin yang basah oleh cairan merah pekat. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Robin yang sudah lemas dan pucat. "MEDIS,…. DI SINI ADA YANG TERLUKA" pekiknya pada orang orang berpakaian putih. Orang orang itu kemudian mengangkat Robin dengan sebuah tandu dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa menuju helikopter.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Zoro?" Luffy menatap Zoro dengan seksama. "UWA,…TANGAN MU DIPERBAN, BAGAIMANA INI?" ia kemudian melompat lompat sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan cemas. "DOKTER,…. TEMANKU TERLUKA" dengan secepat kilat, Luffy menyeret Zoro menjauhi kerumunan polisi yang memegangi Flamingo.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Zoro begitu Luffy menahannya di tandu. "AKU BAIK BAIK SAJA." Kilahnya begitu para medis mendekatinya.

"Ayo,… ayo,… cepat" teriak Luffy memberi komando kepada orang orang yang berada di sana, mengacuhkan teriakan Zoro.

NYUT,…. Sebuah perempatan siku muncul di kening Zoro.

BLETAK…

"Aduh,… apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Luffy.

Dan mereka mempertengkarkan hal hal yang tak penting sampai ke Arabasta Hospital.

The Dark Past

Semua mata memandang fokus satu objek yang terbaring di atas kasur dengan kantung darah dan infus yang melekat di tangannya.

"Mengapa kalian bisa tau kami ada di sana?" Zoro membuka percakapan setelah hening yang cukup lama.

Nami menghela nafas. "Kau ingat kalau kita menampilkan peliputan secara _live _kasus di Arabasta, bukan?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Robin menghubungiku sekitar jam 1 siang ini. Ia memintaku untuk menyambungkan sinyal kita langsung dengan stasiun tv pusat. Tanpa merasa janggal aku segera memberi tahu Frenky untuk menjalankannya." Nami menatap Frenky, sebagai isyarat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang menghadap langsung dengan Robin.

"Aku sama seperti Nami. Tapi saat memasukan kode kode yang di berikan Robin melalui pesan singkat, aku terpikir sesuatu. Lima tahun aku bekerja sebagai _Pj McR_ di OP TV, tentu saja aku hafal semua kode pemancar. Tetapi, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat kode itu. Tapi, hei ini Robin yang memberikan, jadi bodoh sekali rasanya jika aku tak melakukannya." Ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Tapi kecurigaanku terbukti. Begitu sinyal tersambung, gambar yang kami peroleh bukan rekaman wawancara, melainkan Chrocodile yang memegang tabung kimia yang berisi air keras." Wajahnya menegang begitu selesai berbicara.

Nami beranjak duduk ke tepi kasur Robin begitu matanya menangkap sebuah pergerakan. "Robin" panggilnya begitu dekat dengan telinga Robin.

Robin bergerak sedikit. Lalu sebuah erangan meluncur dari bibirnya. Perlahan lahan matanya yang semula terpejam, terbuka.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Robin bergerak sedikit. Lalu sebuah erangan meluncur dari bibirnya. Perlahan lahan matanya yang semula terpejam, terbuka.

"Aku akan panggil Dokter." Nami bergegas keluar dari ruang rawat Robin.

The Dark Past

Disclaimer :Eiichiro Oda

"Selain lukanya yang belum mengering, Nona Robin baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat." Doter Hiluluk tersenyum menenangkan pada setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak menggantungkan _stetoskop_ ke leher. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, Dokter" Nami mengantar doter Hiluluk keluar dari ruangan.

"Jadi, apa **ADA** yang ingin kau jelaskan kepada kami?" Hancock berjalan ke ranjang Robin. Tanganya dilipat di depan dada. Matanya mengintimidasi.

"Hei GM, dia baru saja sadar." Tegur Zoro. Ia duduk di sofa dengan ke dua tangan memeluk tiga buah katana.

"Diam! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu." Perintahnya dingin.

Mata Robin mengerjap mendapati sikap Hancock."Tidak." Katanya ditujukan pada pertanyaan Hancock dengan tegas.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada perusahaan?" Hancock menatap Robin sinis, lengkap dengan nada merendahkan.

"Seperti yang baru saja aku bilang. Tidak ada yang ingin aku jelaskan pada kalian." Robin mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain. Enggan berlama-lama meihat tatapan kecewa teman temannya.

Rahang Hancock mengeras. "Kau,…." desisnya

Tok…tok…tok suara pintu yang diketuk menginterupsi apapun yang akan dikatakan Hancock. "Permisi." sebuah suara terdengar setelah bunyi ketukan, dan pintu berderit terbuka. Seorang laki laki mengintip dari celah pintu. "Robin?" panggilnya, memastikan ia tak salah masuk kamar.

"Disini, Ayah." Robin menyahut. Tangan kirinya yang tidak sakit dilambaikan ke arah pintu.

"Ya Tuhan…." Laki laki yang di panggil ayah oleh Robin tadi bergumam begitu melihat perban yang meilit di bahu kanan putrinya.

"Kami permisi, paman." Nami berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak masalahkah?" tanya ayah Robin.

"Iya. Ayo." semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pergi ke luar. Menyisakan Robin dan ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" tanya ayah Robin begitu semuanya sudah keluar dari ruangan. Ia lalu duduk di samping Robin.

"Tidak apa. Hanya agak ceroboh."

Ayah Robin menghela nafas. "Sudahlah Robin. Semuanya sudah berlalu lama sekali. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, masa itu tidak akan kembali."

"Aku sudah setengah jalan."

"Tapi Robin,…."

"Mereka sudah membunuh ibuku!" tegas Robin dengan nafas yang memburu pada sang ayah "Kau sama tahunya denganku, bagaimana kejamnya mereka."

"Kau menyia nyiakan hidup yang diberikan Olivia." sehabis berkata demikian, laki-laki paruh baya itu keluar, meninggalkan Robin yang mengatur nafasnya.

The Dark Past

"Hei, Nami jangan dorong…."

"Sttttt,… Aku tidak bisa mendengar. Tenanglah sedikit, Luffy."

"Hei, apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu?" Zoro memutar kepalanya ke arah Hancock.

"…Iya aku mengerti. Lalu…"

Nyut…. Sebuah kedutan muncul di kening Zoro. 'Sial' batinnya keki, saat melihat Hancock sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya.

KLEK…

"UWAAAAA…." Zoro dan Hancock menoleh pada Luffy dan Nami yang terperanjat di depan pintu.

"E,…. Sedang apa kalian?" sebuah suara terdengar ketika pintu kamar rawat Robin terbuka.

"Shishishishi….Kami tidak sedang menguping. Iya kan, Nami?"

"Hahaha,…." Nami tertawa horor mendengar alasan Luffy.

"Hahahaha, baiklah." laki laki paruh baya itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ano, Paman,-" Nami menahan ayah Robin yang hendak pergi. "-Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

The Dark Past

Sebuah bayangan melintas lamat-lamat di keremangan cahaya. Kletek….sura besi yang saling berbenturan memenuhi ruangan pengap nan gelap itu. Di sana, tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam berkuncir, berjongok diantara belasan unit komputer yang tersusun rapi. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas baut yang ada menggunakan sebuah obeng kecil. Di renggutnya _processor_, _hardisk_, serta _memory _yang ada di dalam body _CPU_ itu, lalu ditumpuknya menjadi satu di dalam ruangan yang berisi batu dengan berbagai ukuran. Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat dengan _CPU_ itu, ia kemudian beranjak menuju lemari yang berjejer di tepi dinding. Dengan kasar, ia lempar segala kertas yang ada, menuju tumpukan yang telah ia buat tadi. Ia juga menuangkan satu dirigen penuh, cairan bening ke batu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia kemudian menyelipkan beberapa peledak dengan daya ledak yang cukup untuk menghangusan sebuah rumah bertingkat 3, di setiap lemari. Setelah selesai, ia berbalik menuju pintu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pemicu ledakan.

"Robin?" dua pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya di ambang pintu.

Wanita itu berhenti sesaat. Lalu tangannya dengan cepat melepas pemicu ledakan. Waktu berputar dengan cepat. Zoro melompat, menghempaskan Robin melalui jendela yang terbuat dari kaca di seberang ruangan, diikuti Luffy sesudahnya.

Sebuah ledakan dengan radius 200 meter, menciptakan kobaran api yang cukup dahsyat. Api itu mulai menjilati setiap inci benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya.

The Dark Past

Suara sirine pemadam kebakaran, _ambulance_, dan mobil polisi terdengar bersahut-sahutan di keheningan malam.

"Unit satu ke belakang, unit dua masuk bersamaku,…." Orang orang berpakaian jingga kemerah-merahan saling berteriak dan berlari lari di sekitar kediaman Arlong. Enam orang diantaranya bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang di lalap si jago merah.

"Medis, disini ada yang terluka!" seru salah seorang pemadam kebakaran.

Dengan cepat para medis membopong orang orang yang terluka ke tandu dan memberikan pertolongan pertama.

The Dark Past

"_Kami- sama." _ucap Nami begitu melihat keadaan teman temannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi?" Hancock berjaan mondar mandir di depan UGD. "Nami!" Panggilnya histeris pada Nami yang menatap hampa ruang UGD.

"Aku, Zoro, Luffy serta Ayah Robin pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membicarakan insiden di Ohara beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi suster yang mengantarkan makan malam untuk Robin menghampiri kami dan mengatakan bahwa Robin tak ada di kamarnya. Jadi Luffy memintaku dan paman agar menunggumu kembali dari bagian administrasi, sementara ia dan Zoro pergi terlebih dahulu. Tapi tak lama kemudian polisi menghubungiku dan, oh…. Kenapa bisa begini?" Nami berbicara terburu buru.

Tepat saat Nami mengakhiri ucapannya, pintu UGD terbuka, menampilakan laki laki dengan jas putih dan masker yang menutupi hidung hingga dagunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami, Dok?" Hancock menyerbu doter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Mereka beruntung hanya mendapat luka bakar yang tidak terlalu serius, padahal masih dalam radius ledakan. Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke kamar lain. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." si dokter tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Dok." Hancock menghela nafas lega

Brankar yang di isi oleh _crew _OP TV, satu per satu mulai memasuki salah satu bangsal yang ada di Arabasta Hospital. Hancock dan Nami mendampingi ke tiga brankar yang di dorong oleh para suster dengan hati yang cukup ringan.

Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih kepada para suster, Hancock berjalan ke arah Robin di sudut bangsal. "Masih tidak mau menjelaskan apa pun?" ia menatap Robin yang sudah sadar dengan sengit.

Robin bersandar pada kepala kasur yang ia tempati. "Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, kau pikir semua akan menjadi lebih mudah?" balas Robin, tak ingin di desak lebih jauh.

"Mungkin tidak bisa membantumu. Tapi setidaknya ini akan mempermudah kami memahami situasi. Sadar atau tidak,kau sudah melibatkan kami dalam situasi pelik ini." Zoro menatap Robin dari kasurnya, serius.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Robin benar benar merasa ingin menghilang dari muka bumi. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dengan lengan kirinya yang bebas dari selang infus. Suka tidak suka, ia memang harus menceritakan semuanya.'Zoro benar' batinnya. "Maaf" gumamnya lirih.

"Tak apa. Kami mendengarkan." Nami yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan, di sebelah Luffy angkat bicara. Ia duduk di sebelah Robin, menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar.

"Aku lahir di Ohara 6 Februari 30 tahun silam." Robin mulai bercerita ketika merasa suasana terlalu hening. "Sejauh yang aku ingat,aku hanya punya ibu, karna ayahku sudah lama meninggal."

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menampilkan ekspresi berbeda beda. Luffy mengangkat kedua alisnya, Hancock berdiri dengan kedua tangan di lipat di dada serta satu alis terangkat, Zoro mengerutkan keningnya, dan Nami menelengkan kepalanya. Satu hal yang pasti. Mereka semua merasa BINGUNG. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang memotong cerita Robin. 'Cepat atau lambat pasti akan sampai pada bagian itu' pikir mereka berbarengan.

"Kecintaan ibuku pada arkeologi dan sejarah, serta kemampuannya membaca poneglyhp, membuatnya ingin berekspedisi ke berbagai daerah untuk mencari kebenaran. Namun hal itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Dibutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar untuk mewujudkannya. Saat itulah Chrocodile datang, menguluran tangannya sebagai sponsor. Jika kau menjalin kerja sama, kau pasti tidak ingin rugi, bukan?"Robin menatap semua orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. "Dan itulah yang dilakukan Chrocodile. Membuat perjanjian dengan para ilmuan dan ibuku, agar menyerahkan hasil penelitian apabila semuanya telah terungkap atas nama partainya sebagai ganti semua biaya yang ia keluarkan. Dan semuanya setuju, tanpa mereka tahu Chrocodile sudah mengetahui mitos dari poneglyph itu….." Robin tiba tiba berhenti berbicara. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku dipisahkan darinya terlalu dini. Saat itu usiaku baru dua tahun. Sebelum pergi, ibu menitipkanku di rumah bibi. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang layak di sana. Jadi aku sering pergi ke pohon pengetahuan, tempat ibuku bekerja. Dr. Clover, atasan ibuku memperbolehkan aku ke sana kapanpun aku mau. Aku belajar mengenai arkeologi di sana hingga aku pun dapat membaca poneglyph. Dan tanpa sadar, lambat laun aku pun memiliki impian yang sama dengan ibu. Saat berusia 8 tahun, aku sudah banyak mengerti mengenai arkeologi dan pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh ibuku. Lalu tak lama setelah ulang tahunku yang ke delapan, ibuku kembali dari ekpedisinya. Selama 6 tahun tak mendapat kabar berita darinya, kini, ia berdiri di hadapanku, euforia itu begitu telak menghantam ketika ia memelukku dan berkata 'ibu pulang. Kau sudah besar ya, Robin'" Robin tersenyum mengingat masa itu."Ia tersenyum begitu Dr. Clover berkata bahwa aku begitu mirip dengannya. Lalu mulai saat itu, aku setiap hari ikut ke pohon pengetahuan bersamanya untuk meneliti penemuannya selama berekspedisi."

"Tapi beberapa minggu kemudian penelitian itu mendadak dihentikan. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa subjek yang kami teliti adalah ancaman terbesar bagi dunia." Rona suara Robin berubah dingin ketika sampai pada bagian ini.

**TBC**

Balasan review:

ZN Ro - Arlong memang ga ada hubunganya ama masa lalu Robin, kok. Thanks for RnR


	8. Chapter 8

"Hujan turun sangat deras. Malam itu, aku tidak ikut dengan ibu ke pohon pengetahuan karena sudah larut dan ia memintaku untuk tidur lebih awal. Setelah membacakan dongeng penghantar tidur, ia mengecup keningku dan pergi. Aku mengintip dari jendela kamar, ketika mendengar bunyi pagar yang terkunci. Ibuku memakai mantel hujan dan berjalan ke arah pohon pengetahuan. Awalnya aku tidak ambil pusing, walaupun itu pertama kali terjadi setelah ibu pulang dari ekspedisinya."

The Dark Past

Disclaimer :Eiichiro Oda

Mata Robin menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. "Hujan deras yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi badai membuatku tidak nyaman. Jadi aku pergi menyusul ibu lewat lorong di bawah rumah yang dibangun arkeolog Ohara untuk menyimpan hasil penelitian yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Lorong itu dibuat di bawah rumahku dengan pohon pengetahuan sebagai ujungnya. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat kekacauan. Sebagian peneliti menghancurkan hasil penelitiannya sendiri, sementara yang lain memukulkan benda apa saja pada orang berpakaian coklat yang hendak mengambil berkas-berkas dari dalam laci. Saat kekacauan itulah aku melihatnya. Ia berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk pohon pengetahuan. Menodongkan _revolver_ mengkilatnya pada ibuku. Menghempaskan ibuku ke dinding, dan… menembaknya" Robin menutup matanya dengan lengannya yang tidak terpasang infus, menyembunyikan isak yang tertahan di tenggorokkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya, jika ingin." Nami menggenggam tangan Robin semakin erat. Tangan itu bergetar kencang, seiring air matanya yang menganak sungai.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, menatap Robin iba. Bahkan terbesit setitik sesal di wajah Hancock, walaupun ia urung memperlihatkannya. Pastilah sulit, melihat orang yang kau sayangi, mati di depan matamu. Sementara kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi, ia-Robin- menggeleng lemah, menyatakan pada semua orang, bahwa ia tidak keberatan menceritakan kisahnya."Saat itulah, Saulo yang kalian kenal sebagai ayahku datang. Ia datang dari samping kiri dan membekap mulutku agar tidak berteriak. Ia membawaku berlari menyusuri lorong lain hingga ke dermaga. Mendayung perahu kecil yang biasa digunakan para ilmuan untuk memancing di kala senggang, hingga cukup jauh dari Ohara. Di tengah-tengah lautan aku melihat angkatan laut mengepung Ohara dari segala sisi. Semuanya meledak, hilang, musnah. "

"Saulo membawaku ke Grand Line, tempat tinggalnya, setelah berhasil kabur dari ledakan. Setelah suasana agak sedikit mereda, ia bercerita. Ia bertemu dengan ibuku secara tak sengaja di sebuah museum, saat ibuku masih dalam ekspedisinya di Sabaondy. Dan akhirnya menjadi akrab karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama pintar bergaul. Tiga minggu setelah sampai di Ohara, ibuku menghubunginya. Sedari awal, ibuku ternyata sudah menaruh kecurigaan pada para sponsor. Ia meminta Saulo untuk datang ke Ohara agar dapat membantunya membawaku pergi. Dan ia datang pada waktu yang tepat."

Ruangan masih hening ketika Robin melanjutkan "ia menjadikanku anak adopsi. Mengganti semua identitasku. Namun aku berikeras agar ia tidak mengganti namaku. Dan ia setuju, walaupun dengan berat hati. Setelah urusan surat-menyurat selesai, Saulo memasukkanku ke salah satu sekolah dasar di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Membiayai segala kebutuhanku. Dan kami memulai hidup baru, walaupun sama-sama belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu."

"Saat aku duduk di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas, untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun terakhir, aku melihat kembali mimpi buruk itu. Chrocodie. Ia tersenyum menyakinkan pada semua orang lewat lensa-lensa kamera yang tak henti menyorot." Robin mencibir ketika mengatakannya. "Saat itu, ia mencalonkan diri sebagai kepala negara Saobandy. Namun ia tak terpilih, pun menolak untuk beroposisi. Sejak saat itu ia dan Baroque works, partainya tak pernah tampak lagi. Dari sanalah aku mendapat sebuah ide brilian. Setelah lulus, aku masuk ke sekolah yang di khususkan bagi anak-anak yang berminat untuk menjadi jurnalis. Dan pada saat bersamaan, aku mengikuti beberapa kegiatan lain, seperti bela diri dan camp musim panas. Menempa tubuh dengan berbagai latihan mempertahankan diri, mempertahankan hidup. Aku menjadi jurnalis amatir, pada awalnya. Bekerja di stasiun tv lokal dan beberapa surat kabar. Lambat laun mendapat rekomndasi dan menjabat sebagai menajer. Tapi, aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun jika masih bertahan di tv lokal. Aku lalu mengundurkan diri dari stasiun tv lokal, dan mempertaruhkan segalanya pada surat lamaran yang aku tujukan pada One Piece tv adalah salah satu hal tergila yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidup. Aku optimis dapat di terima, dan ya, ternyata memang benar. Pada awalnya aku di letakkan sebagai koresponden di Tequila wolf, sampai akhirnya naik jabatan hingga menjadi korlip."

"Setelah merasa mempunyai koneksi yang cukup, aku mulai menyusun rencana. Aku mendapat informasi dari teman sesama jurnalis di berbagai darah mengenai sepak terjang Chrocodile. Dan kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, ia sedang berada di Arabasta. Entah untuk apa. Tapi karena Arabasta adalah negara yang menganut sistem pemerintahan monarki absolud dan berbentuk kerajaan, maka informasi cukup sulit untuk di dapatkan. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat celah. Keconcangan politik di Arabasta."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Past

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

"Dengan koneksi yang aku miliki, serta nama besar OP TV, aku dengan mudah memasuki kawasan Arabasta. Tentu saja tak ada seorang pun yang curiga. Sebelum berangkat, aku sudah menyisipkan satu _spy button camera_, pada setiap pakaian yang aku bawa," Robin mengangkat bahunya. "Dari beberapa informasi yang aku dapatkan, Chrocodile menjalin kerja sama dengan Arlong serta Donquixote Doflamingo. Arlong bertindak sebagai penyumbang dana, sedangkan Flamingo bertindak sebagai 'penjaga'. Belakangan, santer tersiar kabar Chrocodile membunuh Arlong karena Arlong mengancam akan membongkar boroknya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Robin menatap kawan-kawannya. "Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa aku sangat jahat?" nada suaranya terdengar pasrah, namun terkesan menantang setiap manik mata yang memandangnya. "Menjadikan OP sebagai jaringan informasi, berlindung di bawah naungan undang-undang perlindungan pers." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, jari-jari panjangnya yang kurus bergerak menyeka keningnya yang lembab oleh keringat. Walau begitu, matanya sarat akan penyesalan.

"Robin," suara Saulo yang berdiri diambang pintu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

Di belakang Saulo tampak dua orang petugas kepolisian. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Robin. Amplop putih di tangan si petugas lah yang menjadi sasaran tatapannya sedari tadi. Salah satu petugas itu melangkah ke hadapannya. Ia menyodorkan amplop itu ke depan wajah Robin yang tenang.

"Anda kami tahan atas tuduhan perusakan artefak sejarah serta penyiaran hal yang bersifat destruktif yang telah merugikan Arabasta. Dalam hal ini, Anda telah melanggar kode etik jurnalistik pasal 2 mengenai pertanggung jawaban." Kata si petugas. "Dan satu lagi, pengadilan memanggil anda sebagai saksi untuk kasus yang menimpa Donquixote Doflamingo dan Chrocodile," si petugas mengambil nafas sejenak, "untuk itu, anda harus menjalani pemeriksaan, terhitung dari besok, sampai hari persidangan tiba."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, pak polisi," tak tampak perubahan yang begitu berarti pada air muka Robin, meskipun ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan.

The Dark Past

Hari persidangan:

"Dari kesaksian Nico Robin, dan barang bukti berupa dokumen hasil penelitian poneglyph yang telah di lakukan oleh ibunda saksi yang berhasil diselamatkan, serta rekaman video pengakuan tersangka, dengan ini kami menyatakan Sir Chrocodile, bersalah atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana dan mengacaukan politik satu negara, dengan tuntutan kurungan seumur hidup serta denda sebesar tujuh ratus juta beri," tuk… tuk… tuk….

Palu telah diketuk, vonis telah dijatuhkan. Tidak ada yang membuat Robin merasa begitu lega selain mendengar vonis hakim untuk Chrocodile...-

"Dan saudara Donquixote Doflamingo, dituntut atas tuduhan membantu Chrocodile menjalankan rencananya, serta penyalahgunaan jabatan, dengan tuntutan hukuman kurungan 15 tahun, serta denda sebesar tiga ratus juta beri."

-Serta Flamingo tentunya.

"Nico Robin bagaimana perasaan anda saat mendengar putusan pengadilan mengenai hukuman atas Chrocodile…," Robin segera di kerubuni para kuli tinta, begitu keluar dari ruang sidang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir para wartawan tanpa henti. Dan Robin sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Beruntunglah ia masih memiliki teman seperti Luffy, Nami, dan Zoro yang masih mau menemaninya saat sidang, masih mengangapnya bagian dari mereka –crew redaksi OP TV-. Zoro dan Luffy berusaha menahan para wartawan yang semakin mendesak Robin. Sementara Nami membantu Robin keluar dari kerumunan menuju ruangan yang di peruntukkan untuk nya , sembari menunggu sidang berikutnya, tuntutan yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih," Robin berkata dengan nada seperti biasa pada teman-temannya begitu pintu tertutup.

"Tidak masalah, kita 'kan _nakama_," Luffy menjawab. Sebuah cengiran tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Robin mengambil sebuah map dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Nami.

"Apa ini?" tangan Nami menerima uluran map dari Robin. "Surat pengunduran diri? Robin apa yang kau pikirkan…."

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari OP TV. Kalian membutuhkan korlip baru."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak akan memenangkan sidang ini," Zoro berkata dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu, _Kenshin-san_. Aku tidak mau banyak berharap. Menilik tuntutan yang di ajukan kepadaku, aku tidak yakin akan di bebaskan begitu saja. Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun kurungan adalah tuntutan paling lama yang akan aku dapatkan."

Tok… tok…tok… "Nico Robin, watumu lima menit lagi,"

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali."

The Dark Past

"Seperti yang tercantum dalam surat penangkapan kemarin, Nico Robin di tuntut atas tuduhan perusakan artefak sejarah serta penyiaran hal yang bersifat destruktif yang telah merugikan Arabasta. Dalam hal ini, Anda telah melanggar kode etik jurnalistik pasal 2 mengenai pertanggung jawaban. Namun setelah menimbang berbagai kemungkinan, serta sebab akibat, pengadilan memutuskan Nico Robin dituntut kurungan delapan tahun penjara serta denda lima ratus juta beri."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks…," suara isakan Nami, mendominasai ruangan putih itu.

"Sudahlah Nami. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah hukumannya lebih ringan dari pada yang aku perkirakan, hm…," hibur Robin. "Eh,…" Robin sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Nami yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan Nami. "Sudah," katanya menenangkan.

"Entah apa akan ada korlip yang seperti dirimu,"

"Sudahlah. Pasti ada yang lebih baik dariku," lagi-lagi Robin berusaha menghibur Nami. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Nami. Matanya beralih pada Luffy. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini, kapten," Robin menjabat tangan Luffy, sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Robin," Luffy melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Ah, sayang sekai ya, _kenshin-san._ Padaha kita baru saja bekerja sama. Dan aku cukup berbakat. Apa kau akan beralih profesi setelah ini?" Robin berjalan ke arah Zoro. Mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yah, sayang sekali, dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Ya, aku akan tetap pada profesi ini untuk seterusnya," Zoro menyambut uluran tangan Robin.

Robin sekali lagi menatap Nami. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada yang lain, samapaikan juga permintaan maafku pada Saulo serta Ussop."

Setelah berkata demikian, tiga orang polisi datang dan memborgol tangan Robin, lalu membawanya pergi.

The Dark Past

Iima tahun kemudian

Lobi yang semula ramai oleh hiruk pikuk para pekerja yang sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, saat sesosok wanita tinggi semampai berjalan semakin dekat ke studio.

"Fuah,…. Akhirnya selesai juga. Dialog tadi berjalan alot sekali," seorang wanita berambut orange panjang keluar dari studio sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku.

"Tapi, Nami swan hebat sekali bisa bertahan begitu," Sanji, laki-laki berambut pirang keluar dari studio menyusul Nami.

"_Are_,…," Nami memandang karyawan yang mematung di dekat pintu studio. Baik Sanji maupun Nami, memutar kepala mereka ke arah kiri, mengikuti pandangan para karyawan.

"ROBIN…," pekik Nami girang. Ia berlari ke arah Robin, mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan Robin. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Nami bertanya, tak mengurangi antusiasmenya.

"Robin _chan,"_ Sanji menyapa Robin ramah.

"Fufufufu, kau banyak berubah ya?" Robin tertawa kecil mendapati sikap Sanji.

"Mellorine, kau tetap cantik, Robin _chan_…," mata Sanji berubah menjadi hati begitu melihat senyum Robin. Ia menari-nari hendak menghampiri Robin, namun ia menabrak tembok karena Nami terlebih dahulu menarik Robin.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja," Nami menggadeng tangan Robin, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam studio yang sudah di pakai.

"Ah, aku harus ke bagian administrasi terlebih dahulu," Robin menatap Nami dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Kau mau… memasukkan aplikasi?" tebak Nami.

"Ya," Robin tersenyum.

"Jabatan?"

"Em, presenter talk show, yang di produseri Mihawk _sensei_," Robin menepuk-nepukkan map yang berisi aplikasinya.

Nami meerebut map yang berada di tangan Robin, "kau di terima," katanya, ia lalu berlari entah kemana.

"Hei, Nami tunggu!"

The Dark Past

"Sudah ku bilang, kau pasti diterima." Nami berkata pada Robin, tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk di depannya.

"Bagaimana tidak, kau memaksa Mihawk _sensei _ sampai menarik kerah bajunya begitu," Robin meringis membayangkan kejadian di kantor tadi. Nami berlari ke ruangan Mihawk, memberikan aplikasi dan memaksanya untuk menerima Robin. Tapi Mihawk tidak semerta-merta menerimanya begitu saja, ditambah lagi dengan Nami yang dengan seenaknya memintanya menerima Robin. Walaupun ia tahu bagaimana kualitas kerja Robin juga.

"Dari pada itu, kau belum memberitahu ku, kenapa kau cepat sekali bebas," Nami menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mendapat remisi karena sudah berkelakuan baik, selama berada dalam tahanan."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah resmi keluar dari tahanan?"

Robin hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Aku harus _interview_ dengan Mihawk _sensei_ dulu. Nanti aku ceritakan," Robin menyandang tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Nami yang tersenyum penuh arti.

The Dark Past

"Senang melihat kau dapat kembali bergabung dengan kami, Nico Robin."

"Saya pun begitu _sensei_. Terima kasih banyak," Robin menjabat tangan Mihawk.

"Episode pertama akan dimulai lusa. Jangan sampai terlambat."

"Tentu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _sensei_."

The Dark Past

"Selamat datang kembali," sambut Zoro, begitu melihat Robin dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang. Ia mengahampiri Robin di belakang panggung sesaat sebelum acara dimulai.

"Terima kasih, berkat kalian. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Robin saat mendapati hanya ia dan Zoro yang berada disana.

"Nami, Luffy, Ussop dan Sanji sudah _stand by_ di kursi paling depan," Zoro memberitahu Robin.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Suara tepukan tangan dari arah McR, mencegah Zoro menjawab.

"Dua menit lagi," Kata Zoro. "Benarkan?"

"Ya,…," Robin berkata dengan geli.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang." Zoro pergi ke tribun penonton dari pintu beakang, meninggalkan Robin yang berjalan ke pintu, menuju pentas.

Robin menundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas sejenak. Ia lalu meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya, ketika terdengar suara "… dan sambutah pembawa acara kita, Nico Robin…."

Robin melangkah lebar-lebar tanpa mengurangi kesan anggun pada dirinya dan tersenyum. Ia berdiri menatap penonton sesaat, mencari-cari di tengah-tengah riuh tepuk tangan penonton. Dan ia menemukan Nami, Luffy (yang nyengir lebar dengan kedua ibu jari teracung), Sanji, dan Ussop di kursi paling dapan. Dan Zoro… ia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, tersenyum memberinya semangat.

"Mari sambut narasumber kita, Sir Nevertari Cobra." Robin merasa begitu lengkap begitu mendengar tepukan tangan yang membahana.

**OWARI**

**NB**: ironis sebenernya, satu-satunya fic aku yang pake konsep malah ancur begini. Tapi ga apa2, aku cukup bangga karena udah publish sampai komplit, walaupun terkesan buru-buru.

Thanks to Eleamaya senpai, Quint nite senpai, dan ZN RO senpai atas review dan concritnya selama ini. Makasih juga buat para reader yang sempat membaca fic gaje aku ini. Yosh sekali lagi thank you,…


End file.
